thereacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Reacher
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | Franklin Billiam Reacher |- | Gender | Male |- | Birthday | May 19th 1974 |- | Age | 43 |- | First Appearance | "Franklin" |- | Favorite Food | Chips |- | Favorite Color | Red |- | Ethnicity | White |- | Status | Alive |- | Tool of Choice | A Reacher |- | Important Belongings | Cot, Reacher, Food |- |- | Brother | Eugene |- | Father | Spartacus |- | Enemies | Killer Pig, Strangers, Society |- | Fears | Not Having A Reacher |- | Enjoys | Reaching, Eating Chips, Sleeping |- | Final Appearance | } |} Franklin is a main protagonist in The Reacher. He is the second Grandson of Ricky, the second Son of Spartacus, the younger brother of Eugene, and the Uncle of Eli and Ethan. Role In Series Franklin Reacher plays a major role throughout the course of the series. He is first introduced in Season 1 Episode 7 "Franklin". After loosing everything he has to move in with his older brother Eugene. He arrives at his brother's house in a cot. Early Life Franklin was the second son of Spartacus Reacher. Growing up he admired his older brother Eugene. The two were nearly inseparable growing up. In his early twenty's, Franklin had a job working in a plastic bottle factory. The tiring stressful job of working long hours at a tedious, boring factory took a large toll on Franklin. After seeing how lazy his brother was becoming, Franklin too wished to give up. Believing he was already wasting his life creating bottle, he left the factory unexpected one day, purchased a cot and gave up on doing anything stressful or productive, even if it meant he could have fun. At some point in his life he developed a fierce and foul cough. Some say it was due to exposer from the chemicals in the cheap plastic bottles that he would make, but it is still unknown exactly how or when he developed it. When his brother decided to leave his family in 1996, Franklin agreed to join him and the duo went to live in an old beat up trailer. Here they started to develop more Reachers and a stronger fondness for laziness. For several years the two laid about a filthy run down trailer and dealt with a crude and selfish landlord. When Eugene received word that his wife at the time was leaving the family house and her two sons Eli and Ethan, Eugene decides to go back home and raise his sons and live in a free house. Franklin chooses to go his own path. He boards his cot and takes off to find a new home to live at. At some point he finds a decent townhouse to live in. Things seem to go well for Franklin for many years. He is able to avoid paying taxes or worrying about life. Until the summer of 2017, when government officials Hank and Gus bust Franklin for not paying his bills/taxes for several years. After his home and belongings are seized from him, he takes his trusty Reacher and packs up his cot to travel to his brother's home on Reach Street located in Reachville USA. Characteristics Although very similar to his brother Eugene in both appearance and laziness, Franklin has a much more mysterious and dark side to him. He may also be, as viewers have pointed out the laziest of them all. He demonstrates great lack of care for just about everything, except for his beloved chips, which he is shown to have a very unhealthy relationship with. He is depicted as a very unhealthy and unstable individual in the show. He is shown on several occasions being capable of taking life without any remorse or regret. Appearance Franklin is a tall man with out of control Farrell like hair. He has a smaller mustache then his brother, and wears red pajama pants. He is also equipped with a small red baseball hat which, due to his crazy unkempt hair, constantly falls off. Franklin is shown almost always laying or sitting about the Reacher family house. Moving very slow and almost always without care (unless chips are involved) Franklin wields a Reacher with great skill. He prefers a joint center Reacher build. It is easier to fold up and store under his blankets. He can hide it easily from his enemies. Mysterious Life Probably one of the most mysterious characters in the series, Franklin shows multiple sides to his character very often. From ruthlessly killing an armature robber and harvesting her organs to sell on the black market for cash to crushing the skull of a pig uncaringly, Franklin shows no remorse whatsoever when taking the lives of others. He is considered the second laziest character in the franchise after his nephew Eli.